User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: May 18 - 24
Weekly update time, and this time it isn't late! New content The Nitrome Touchy article's development section was completed, all 2014 and 2015 content added to it plus two short facts. The opening of the article was updated to be more concise, and the d-pad and motion parts of the "Features" section were revised and the compatibility list of each updated. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Touchy The Surface article was completed, in particular new content was added the development section that was mentioned in the game's tech demo video and also more concisely elaborating on why it was cancelled. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Surface The Spells article was updated. The Balloon Nuke spell (N symbol) section was updated with how it may grant you points and a change for how it works with potions, and how the spell was changed over updates. The Dragon spell section was revised and a small potion related change added, along with an updates section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells For the Magic Touch Wizard for Hire page, for the Version section the "Update version" and "Update 1" sections were expanded with what gameplay changes they made. Most of these were also covered in the Spells edit above. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire Nitromian Poptropica expanded the appearance section of the Icebreaker A Viking Voyage Doorbell. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Doorbell He also added the dialogue from Office Trap introduction to the game's page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Office_Trap Along with that, he also added the dialogue from the opening and ending of Knight Trap to the game's page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_Trap Frostyflytrap renamed the Icebreaker rats page to "Wolfrats", as named in the game's code. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfrats He also added to the Trivia section how Markus Heinel did the voice of the Bump Battle Royal announcer. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bump_Battle_Royale MatiasNTRM added to the Kraken skin page all the avatars related to it. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken_%28skin%29 He also added the avatars related to the Nitrome Jam games Rockitty: 9 Lives and 8bit Doves. Rockitty: 9 Lives: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Jam:Rockitty:_9_Lives 8bit Doves: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Jam:8bit_Doves Megaphantaze updated the Platform Panic page with how watching an advertisement to continue charges you a random number of coins, ranging from 5-29. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platform_Panic The Sir Jumpalot article was updated with how the character's coin loss via his special ability is a glitch that Nitrome plans to fix. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Sir_Jumpalot Video walkthroughs for levels 21 and 22 of Headcase were added to the game's article. These videos gave the game a complete video walkthrough. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Headcase The Cooped Up article's level design section was expanded with the the design of levels for points 26-100. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cooped_Up The Test Subject Complete article was revised an expanded, the opening paragraphs and announcements section revised and the development section added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Subject_Complete Notable new images Images of the Magic Touch Wizard for Hire potions of the frog, gun helmet, and unicorn spells were added, along with an image of the frog from the frog spell as seen in the shop. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells Frostyflytrap added a gif of the Canary alien bees. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_bees He also added an image of the Ditto Girl's idle animation. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Girl#Gallery (fourth image in the gallery) MatiasNTRM added an image of the Accounts slider animation to the Slider gallery page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slider/Gallery#2013 ---- That wraps up another weekly update. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts